


My private blanket

by Guardian_Demon



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Demon/pseuds/Guardian_Demon
Summary: Felix and Hyunjin are tired. Very tired.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	My private blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me thanks to a certain someone when I was having a hard time dealing with stuff in my life.

_**Thanks[aris_blue12](https://www.wattpad.com/user/aris_blue12) ❤** _

I looked at the members. All of them were lying on the floor just like me, drenched in sweat and hardly able to catch their breath. We spent almost whole day in the practice room, preparing for our debut. All of us were giving it everything we got. We worked so hard to get this far, to go through the show. We remembered all the hardships we were met with. We didn't want all those tears to go to waste, so we were giving up the free time to practice even more, even harder. Some of us were taking it too far though...

\- Okay everyone, it's already eleven, we should gather up and go to the dorms to get at least a little sleep - Chan looked wrecked when he pushed himself up. Other boys started groaning while standing up, whining about the pain in their feet. We picked up our empty water bottles that laid in the corner long forgotten and headed for the exit. On our way one person suddenly stopped. Chan turned to him confused. I wasn't surprised at all though.

\- I left something in the practice room, go on without me, I will get to the dorms right after.

Chan didn't say anything for a while, thinking about what Felix just said. I grabbed our leader's arm.

\- I will go with him - he just sighed defeted.

\- Okay, just go...

He turned around and left with the rest of the boys. I quickly followed after Felix who already returned to the practice room. I saw him crouched next o the speakers. He's doing it again...

\- Come on Felix, we were going at it since morning, you're a human and need to get some sleep.

\- No, I need to practice some more, otherwise I won't be good enough on the stage...

\- Felix, practicing now and not sleeping won't do you any good, you will be tired at tomorrow's practice! Come on, let's go to bed..

\- No! You don't understand it!

\- Felix, I know how you feel... - he cut me off before I could finish.

\- No Hyunjin, you have no clue what I'm feeling! And it's not like you're ever gonna know that!

\- Come on Felix, calm down...

\- I won't fricking calm down! I will practice whenever I want and as long as I want, it's none of your business, so just shut up Hyunjin!

I felt like something just stung my chest. I tried to protest again but his expression... The hurt in his eyes made me unable to talk, I almost stopped breathing. My eyes started burning so I turned around and quickly left the room, heading for our shared bedroom, trying to hold back my tears at least until I could bury my face in the pillow and let everything out.

He needed help. Now.

***

Our leader finally decided a break and left to get some fresh air. I made sure no one was looking at me and followed him.

\- Chan, can we talk?

He turned to look at me.

\- What's the matter, Hyunjin?

\- It's about Felix. He needs help. He needs a break, and I will do whatever I can to give it to him.

***

I was sitting on the floor, looking at his sleeping face. The view made my chest hurt. Deep, dark bags under his eyes, skin a little paler than usual. I wished I could just wipe off all the tiredness and all the stress from his body and replace it with my love... But I was scared that he would just reject me, like yesterday, and the days before that. I was scared that he wasn't feeling it anymore.

He slowly opened his eyes and streched lightly. He looked surprised to see my face.

\- What hour is it?

\- Almost ten o'clock.

\- What?! I should be practicing now, why didn't you wake me up earlier?! Oh my god...

He tried to get up but I pushed him down. Felix looked at me confused?

\- Will you let me out or not?

\- You're having a day off dumbass so calm the frick down. You should rest some more.

\- What? What day off?

\- I talked to Chan. And Chan convinced the managers that you're not feeling well and I am to be taking care of you.

\- What? I don't know what that's all about... I should practice, I'm still not good enough...

\- You're pushing yourself too much, that's what it's all about. And we can't stand to watch you hurting yourself, especially me! I'm your boyfriend for god's sake but you're only focused on training and I don't know what to do anymore! I am here too! - I felt tears stinging my eyes. Felix stared at me in shock. Suddenly he jumped at me, making us both fall on the ground. He hugged me tightly and hid his face in the crook of my neck..

\- I'm sorry Hyunjin... I am so, so sorry that I hurt you... I'm sorry that you're crying because of me... I'm sorry that I didn't notice sooner that I kept on pushing you away... Please... Can we just... Can we just stay like this for a little?

I didn't trust my voice so I only nodded and enjoyed my boyfriend's warmth. It's been so long since we were this close to each other...

The silence between us was broke by the sound of my stomach grumbling. I blushed as I heard Felix chuckle. 

\- Okay, let's go get some breakfast, my dear boyfriend.

***

We arranged our pillows and blankets on the floor to create something reminding a nest to fit both of us. We also took one from Chan's room so we could cover ourselves with it. We placed the laptop in front of us on a small table. I snuggled closer to him, wrapping my arms around him like a koala ehile he started a random animated movie we found by accident. I loved spending time like this. Just the two of us, cuddling and enjoying each other's presence. Normally we were too busy to even talk properly, both of us too invested in preparing for our groups debut.

So I decide to enjoy this little break we got the best we voud.

***

I wondered how Felix was feeling today and what the two of them were doing. Together with Minho I decided to check on them. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. A smile made its way to my face at what I saw.

\- Minho, go get a blanket.

\- Why?

Hyunjin was practically sitting in Felix's lap, his head on his chest, while the freckled boy's head was on top of his, both of them sleeping soundly in a pile of blankets and cushions.

Good job Hyunjin, you did it.

I turned to the still confused Minho, moving a little to the side so he could see what I did.

\- We can't let our little babies catch a cold like that, can we? 


End file.
